it's too late for us
by koniko ninov
Summary: Reuni kecil—yang tidak disengaja— antara Subaru dan Ako di halte ketika hujan.


Aikatsu Stars © Bandai

Warning! AU, OOC

* * *

Sial, hujan.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu merutuki cuaca saat ini. Ia berlari di tengah kota untuk mencari tempat berteduh sampai hujan mereda nanti. Bulir-bulir air yang berjatuhan dari langit yang awalnya sedikit, kini melebat. Lalu dilihatnya sebuah halte yang hanya terdapat satu orang yang berteduh di dalamnya. Bingo!

Kakinya berlari semangat untuk mencapai halte bus agar badannya tidak dihujami oleh rintik air yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

Badannya sudah tidak dikeroyok hujan lebat lagi, ia sudah sampai di halte yang ia tuju. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh sosok yang duduk di halte bus lebih dulu darinya.

Surai oranye yang gulungan rambutnya menyerupai telinga kucing—terdapat pita kuning di salah satu sisinya. Dan matanya yang sehijau batu zamrud masih menatap layar ponsel di genggamannya. Tapi sejurus kemudian, mata hijaunya bersirobok dengan mata biru si pemuda yang baru datang dengan keadaan yang hampir kuyup.

"Ah, Ako..." si pemuda terlebih dahulu menyebut nama gadis yang dikenalnya beberapa tahun lalu. Dan si gadis kucing itu—si pemuda lebih suka menyebutnya seperti itu—membalasnya dengan senyum simpul yang nampak menawan. "Yuuki-san." sahut si gadis dengan suara yang ramah.

Setelah tidak bertemu setelah lulus SMA, Subaru Yuuki—nama pemuda itu—melihat berbagai perubahan pada diri gadis yang ia temui saat ini, Ako Saotome. Rambut gadis itu tidak berubah, namun gigi runcing gadis itu—yang menyebabkan ia memanggilnya gadis kucing—sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Dan caranya berbicara barusan terlihat lebih anggun dari masa sekolahnya walau si gadis hanya mengucap nama marga pemuda itu.

Sedikit mengejutkan, bagi Subaru. Mengingat bagaimana masa sekolah mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu—saat si gadis begitu tergila-gila pada Subaru dengan memanggil namanya 'Subaru-kyun'. Gadis cerewet itu sudah berubah menjadi perempuan anggun.

Subaru mendudukkan bokongnya di samping gadis itu tanpa diminta. Mata sebiru samudera itu menatap rinai hujan yang tak lelah menghantam permukaan bumi.

Ada getaran yang tidak biasa saat Subaru memposisikan dirinya di samping gadis yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Dan sedikit rasa canggung untuk mengajak Ako berbicara.

"Cuaca hari ini ternyata tidak begitu bagus, ya." ucap Subaru sedikit kikuk.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ya." Ako seakan mengoreksi bahan obrolan yang Subaru mulai. Mata hijaunya melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Y-Ya..." Subaru makin kikuk, sedikit malu juga saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Ako.

Subaru mengakui bahwa ia begitu kecewa dengan sorot mata yang ditunjukkan Ako padanya. Sangat berbeda dengan sorot mata yang selalu berbinar saat menatapnya di tahun-tahun kemarin. Sorot matanya masih secerah biasanya, tidak meredup sedikit pun. Namun cara memandang Ako padanya sekarang berbedalah yang membuat hati kecil Subaru merasa kecewa. Sepertinya Subaru rindu akan masa-masa di mana Ako masih memujanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan kuliah Yuuki-san?" Ako kembali mengajak Subaru untuk bertukar kalimat.

"Baik-baik saja..." fokus Subaru kembali pada rintik hujan yang intensitasnya semakin bertambah—bahkan sudah tidak cocok disebut rintik lagi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nijino-san?" gadis bermarga Saotome kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Dan pertanyaan Ako yang ini terasa seperti pukulan kecil di dada Subaru saat Ako menyinggung soal gadis bernama lengkap Yume Nijino.

Tapi Subaru tak kunjung memberi jawaban, ia masih memperhatikan tangisan langit dengan pandangan kosong—sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Semoga hubungan kalian selalu baik-baik saja." Ako mengucap sebuah harapan saat ia tak menerima respon dari Subaru.

Subaru tidak mengerti kenapa Ako menyinggung gadis ombre itu dan kembali mengucap pengharapan seperti itu. Yang Subaru tahu, Ako sangat tidak menyukai Yume di masa sekolahnya karena Subaru lebih memilih Yume dibanding dirinya. Dan soal kalimat pengharapan itu, Subaru bukan kali ini ia mendengarnya sebagai yang pertama kalinya. Pertama kali ia mendengar harapan itu dari Ako adalah saat di hari mereka merayakan kelulusan di sekolah mereka—yang Subaru pikir kalimat itu hanya dusta belaka.

"Kau banyak berubah, ya." kini Subaru yang mengangkat topik baru—atau ia malah mengalihkan topik?

Ako terkekeh kecil dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya saat kekehan itu keluar. Terlihat anggun. "Benarkah?"

"Ya..." jawab Subaru singkat sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu sejenak, lalu atensinya kembali pada hujan yang belum mereda.

Penyesalan adalah yang Subaru rasakan saat ini ketika ia melihat perubahan besar pada gadis keturunan Saotome itu. Ia menyesal telah mengabaikannya dulu. Ia menyesal telah memilih Yume daripada Ako. Ia menyesal telah membiarkan perasaan Ako bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia menyesal telah membuat Ako patah hati. Dan penyesalan lainnya. Beribu sesal yang ia rasakan rasanya tidak akan impas dengan satu kalimat permintaan maaf darinya. Ditambah lagi ia terlalu terlambat untuk meminta maaf pada gadis yang pernah ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Ako ikut mengamati hujan di depannya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Perempuan yang patah hati kemudian ia bisa mengobati lukanya—meski dengan susah payah, ia tidak akan sama lagi dengan perempuan yang pernah kau kenal. Ia telah berubah menjadi perempuan yang tangguh, kuat." entah angin apa yang menyebabkan Ako mengucap serentetan kata yang sangat menyinggung dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi seperti sebuah pukulan ghaib yang menghantam lubuk hati Subaru.

Subaru ikut tersenyum tipis sembari memerhatikan hujan, senyum getirlah yang ia ciptakan. "Kurasa kau benar, Ako..."

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya irama jatuhnya hujan yang terdengar, dua insan beda kelamin itu terhanyut dalam derasnya hujan. Keduanya membiarkan angin dingin menerpa raga mereka yang sedikit basah—Subaru sudah sangat basah, malah. Dan kini keduanya hanyut ke dalam lamunan masing-masing.

Tin, tiiin!

Suara klakson mobil terdengar di antara alunan musik yang tercipta dari air hujan yang masih mengguyur permukaan bumi. Mobil yang membunyikan klakson itu berhenti tepat di depan halte, kemudian pemuda berambut hijau lumut keluar dari dalam mobil sembari mengembangkan payung. Pemuda berpayung berjalan ke arah halte.

Raut wajah heran yang Subaru ekspresikan saat melihatnya. Sementara Ako tersenyum senang. Lalu gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya, dan menghampiri pemuda berpayung itu dengan raut bahagia.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." si pemuda berkacamata itu meminta maaf dengan senyum yang seperti merasa bersalah. Alih-alih menjawab "tidak apa-apa", Ako memanyunkan bibirnya—yang terlihat imut di mata pemuda berkacamata maupun pemuda yang masih duduk terdiam di bangku halte. "Aku sudah lumutan menunggumu, tahu." jawab Ako main-main sambil masih mempertahankan wajah cemberut imutnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang." ajak pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Tunggu," pinta Ako. "laki-laki yang basah kuyup itu temanku, lho. Kau tidak akan berkenalan dengannya lalu mengajaknya untuk menumpang di mobilmu?" ujar Ako panjang lebar. Yang kemudian lagi-lagi si pemuda berkacamata unjuk senyum bersalahnya.

Sementara itu, Subaru tampak mengerjap sedikit terkejut. Dan sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung dengan keadaan ini.

Si pemuda berkacamata nampaknya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah mendengar ucapan Ako. Ia pun melangkah menuju hadapan Subaru, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Subaru. "Aku Kanata Kira, tunangan Ako."

Sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki hubungan, batin Subaru dengan senyum getir.

\- end -

* * *

Sebenernya ini udah dipublish di fanpage fb sih, tapi dipublish ulang di sini biar lebih luas jangkauan pembacanya ^^ author baru, yoroshiku~

Kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan, terima kasih.


End file.
